


Artificial Rainer.

by myeonbun57



Series: Femxo Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, femfemfem, i dont know okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonbun57/pseuds/myeonbun57
Summary: Baekhee leans into the shower cabin and twists the taps according to memory. Water streams, temperature slowly rising.I mean, it is like you’re standing in the rain.just a fem baekchen drabble,(because that is obviously what this world needs)





	

**Author's Note:**

> because the world needs more fem! baekchen, to be honest.
> 
> enjoy <3

_Why is a shower called a shower?_

 

With a random question to think about, Baekhee slips of her socks.

 

_It could’ve been called water stream_

 

The skirt unzips and falls to the bathroom floor, her shirt hits the ground not five seconds later.

 

_Or an artificial rainer, maybe_

 

The woman leans into the shower cabin and twists the taps according to memory. Water streams, temperature slowly rising.

 

She strips of the last articles of clothing too, even catapulting her bra, which is hanging on the doorknob now.

 

_I mean, it is like you’re standing in the rain._

 

Stepping into the stream, she pulls the curtain. It makes a scraping sound, contrasting heavily with the calming sounds of the water running. The sound didn’t last long, of course. Baekhee hums as she opens the bottle of soap and pours some into her palm. 

 

_What if showering was originally just a rain simulator?_

 

The rest of the shower she spends thinking about Ombrophobia. And also cleaning herself, of course. Pretty soon she’s standing in front the mirror next to her closet, admiring her now smooth legs. Even though there’s a pair of shorts along with a loose shirt on the corner of her bed, she doesn’t bother to put clothes on just yet. Instead she sports her mint-green towel, (maybe not that) safely secured around the top part of her chest, her short bob dripping water everywhere. 

 

Nobody knows how long she’d been randomly dancing, but at some point it had changed to posing like a model. She flipped her hair and bites her bottom lip shamelessly, not noticing that someone was standing in the doorway.

 

  “Very sexy, Baek.” Baekhee turns around, startled, before flushing. A deep red that could easily compare to her now faded red hair. She walks over to the smirking woman.

 

  “Fuck you, Jongdae.” She flips the other off and jokingly slaps her shoulder. Realizing what she had just said, she mentally facepalmed.

 

  “Well, if you insist.” The other woman replies. Jongdae Kim, ladies and gentlemen. A special business & management student with an always present personality and a sharp tongue. Shame seems like one of the things not in her dictionary.

 

  “Let me dress first, and then we’ll see.” Baekhee doesn’t notice that her sentence is very illogical. Not that she’d mind. Jongdae does notice, she chooses not to say anything.

 

Baekhee turns her back to the other, and the towel drops. It makes Jongdae feel warm inside, it had taken a lot of time for Baekhee to feel comfortable with her own body, always making comments on her squishable stomach. If there’s one thing Jongdae wishes she could prevent, it was the sad, hating look Baekhee would give herself in the mirror as she got dressed. Jongdae will never understand how someone with such a beautiful body could ever dislike it so much.

 

Mid-dressing Jongdae can’t help herself. 

 

  “Hey, what are you doing?” Baekhee asks curiously as the others arms slip around her waist from behind. They both relax into the touch, even if it’s a bit awkward.

 

  “Loving you, stupid. Now turn around and kiss me.” And so she does.

  
Later that night they shower again, Jongdae sharing her thoughts on showers. 


End file.
